


Tuoni

by michirukaiou7



Series: Padroncini e coniglietti (crack AU) [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 069. Tuono</a></p><p>Seishiro, Subaru e... i tuoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuoni

Silenzio.  
Luce.  
Silenzio.  
Tuono.  
Sobbalzo.  
Una volta.  
Due volte.  
Tre volte.  
Quando Seishiro vide il quarto lampo, alzò la testa dal giornale.  
Tuono.  
Sobbalz…  
– Subaru-kun? Tutto bene?  
– Eh?! – rispose lo sciamano, la voce di un’ottava superiore alla norma.  
Seishiro ridacchiò, nascondendosi dietro il giornale – Credevo avessi risolto questo problema.  
– Qua-quale problema?  
Luce.  
Silenzio.  
Tuono.  
E, di nuovo, sobbalzo.  
Seishiro gettò uno sguardo all’espressione imbarazzata del ragazzo.  
– Subaru-kun?  
– S-sì?  
Ghigno – Dormi con me, stanotte?  
– Seishiro-san, sei un…  
Lampo.  
Silenzio.  
Tuono.  
E Sakurazuka fu travolto dall’abbraccio di Subaru.  
Bastardo o meno… tanto vinceva sempre lui!


End file.
